Harry Potter and the Marauders of the Erised
by guardian angel 1106
Summary: I have decided to continue with the story. An old folk tale of a group that had banished a monster had been long since been lost, has been found again. Harry continues his sixth year at Hogwarts, but what is it that lurks the halls of Hogwarts?
1. READ BEFORE STORY!

From Chapters 1-4 are just fillers and should not be considered too much. The story will technically Start on chapter 5.

Harry's sixth year to Hogwarts is full of adventure, a tale of a group that stopped and trapped a notorious monster that reaked havoc upon the land, a thousand years ago, is found by Harry and his friends.

This story goes along with the half blood prince, so there are a few spoilers in the story. Meaning that everything that I thought was important in the Half blood prince is in this story. And I am requiring that you readers give a suggestion for pairings.


	2. Filler 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter It belongs to J.K.Rowling

As Harry got through the ticket barrier there were people on the other side there to greet him; Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Mr and Mrs. Weasley as well as Fred and George. Mrs.Weasley hurriedly hugged Ron and Ginny, also asking Harry if he was fine.

"Fine" he lied.

He was much to depressed about Sirius's death to be "fine".

Still a bit shaken up about the fact that the members of the order of phoenix had arrived to kings cross, he greeted them with a "hi".

"I didn't expect…what are you all doing here?

Lupin then said that he wanted to have a talk with his aunt and uncle before letting them taking him home, or something of that matter.

Worriedly Harry answered "I dunno if that's a good idea."

"Oh I think it is," growled Moody, "That'll be them Potter?"

Harry watched as Moody pointed behind himself pointing at the Dursleys with his thumb.

"Ah, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley "well-shall we do it then?"

Mr. Weasly walked over to the Dursleys and greeted them. Since Mr. Weasley did single handedly blow up the whole living room previously, Harry sincerely doubted that uncle Vernon forgot Mr. Weasley already.

"We thought we'd have a few words with you about Harry," said Mr. Weasly.

"Yeah," growled Moody, "About how he's treated when he's at your place."


	3. Filler 2

The man swiftly walked through the alleyways, cloaked under the shadows from the moonlight. He was to meet somebody very important. He could not afford to mess this up. As soon as he rounded the corner, a searing pain erupted from Harry Potter's forehead as he awoke from his dream as he shouted out a muffled cry in agony.

Harry awoke with a start, his hand automatically reaching for his scar because of the searing pain from it. He had enough sense to stifle his cry with his bed sheets, before he awoke the dursleys. Even though the dursleys did become considerably much nicer because of the past event at the king's cross station, he still couldn't come to get the dursleys any angrier than they already were.

"But I'd still have some laughs at seeing uncle vernon's face after I wake him up from his undeserved sleep," thought Harry

"Should I write to Sirius?" Then it dawned on him, Sirius wasn't alive anymore.

Maybe he should write to Dumbledore about his scar hurting but decided against it. He was still in a bad mood about Dumbledore and couldn't face him. Suddenly a thought popped up in his head, what about writing to his two best friends, Ron and Hermione? Well he did know what their actions were going to be from past events, but it would make him feel much better about the situation, and might get a couple of laughs out it.

Then he thought of writing to the order. Even though they would learn of it anyways. If he was to write to the order, he would not want Mad Eye Moody or Dumbledore to see the letter about his scar. He would know what Mad Eye would write if Mad Eye did read the letter. Something to do with his scar and then he would suggest or demand 'constant vigilance'. As he finished writing his two letters, Harry heard a load explosion from outside.

"Obviously this was not about to be good," said Harry to himself.


	4. Filler 3

Disclaimer: all characters in book are of J.K. Rowling's

As Harry ran down the stairs with his wand in hand and wondering why the dursleys didn't wake up, a group of death eaters were wreaking havoc among the streets of number four privet drive. Houses were completely destroyed, death mark hovering over many of the houses, and in some cases, muggles' bodies lying all over the place.

Harry ran out the door immediately casting the shield charm because of a stunning spell cast at him and dodged a blast of green light. He then started to fire random hexes and curses at the death eaters, while dodging the many spells shot at him. "I need help," said Harry. As if on cue, orders of the phoenix arrived in the nick of time, Lupin jumping in with a shield charm cast saving Harry from a stunning spell aimed at him.

"Are you all right?" asked Lupin.

"I'm all right, thanks for the help," said Harry quite flustered from the events.

"Glad to hear it," said Lupin, just as he ducked from a killing curse fired from a very lean and muscular death eater.

"Impendementa" cried Harry, pointing his wand towards the lean and muscular death eater, revealing the face underneath the mask, Macnair, and knocking him out from the sheer force of the spell.

Just then another death eater popped up in front of Harry, a death eater that murdered his godfather Sirius and caused so much grief and pain, Bellatrix Lestrang.

"Potter!" shouted Lestrang, "ready to meet, (then she changed to a mock baby's voice) my dead cousin in the grave?"

Then as if he had just disappeared and re-appeared right beside her, Bellatrix was knocked back by a huge blow square on the face.

Angered that she got hit in the face, she did a slashing motion on Harry which a body blocked.

"Wotcher Harry," said Tonks as she fell to the floor.


	5. Filler 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter owned by J.K. Rowling

There was then a bright light that immediately made Harry's hand reach to cover his eyes. The next thing he knew, all the death eaters had gone with a loud crack and in Belatrix's place stood Dumbledore. Once again Harry felt that ancient power radiate from the old wizard's body, come and go as if nothing happened.

"Are you all right Harry?" asked Dumbledore sternly.

"Yeah I'm fine, but what about Tonks?" replied Harry.

"She shall be fine, in the meantime pack your trunks and get ready to leave by tomorrow morning," said Dumbledore.

"Professor, can I ask you a question?" asked Harry.

"I would love to answer your questions full-heartedly anytime Harry, but now is not the time" replied Dumbledore as he ushered Harry back upstairs to pack his trunks.

With that the members of the phoenix aparated from number four privet drive, leaving the troubles into the ministry's hand.

The next morning Harry woke to find out that it was one of the first days where he didn't have an actual nightmare. Actually he couldn't remember at all if he had a dream or not but found that he was in a very light mood. As he got out of bed, he found a parcel lying right beside him, sent from Dumbledore, also to find that Hedwig had returned. He then opened the envelope and felt that familiar tug at the back of his navel.


	6. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Confrontation**

'Hello Harry, I see you've found the port-key,' said Dumbledore with an amused glint in his eyes.

'Err, yes sir,' replied a dreadfully confused Harry.

'Yes, I can see that you may be very confused with the present conditions, but you must be patient and hold on to this for awhile longer,' said Dumbledore in a more serious tone.

'Yes sir, but sir, may I ask you a question?' asked Harry.

'I believe you just have, but carry on,' said Dumbledore.

'Why did the death eaters attack in a street full of muggles and such?' asked Harry.

'Unfortunately, it seems that Lord Voldemort has decided to resort back to the schemes of the very past. Although, between you and me, I believe that there is a larger motif than that of the things he did in the past, but still no doubt, for the same reason,' said Dumbledore.

'I myself have decided now is the time that I myself may teach you to become a better wizard.'

'Sir?'

'Harry, I know how hard it must be still, I know how it feels to lose a precious person such as Sirius, but I also know that if we, or rather you, do not progress in both skill and wit, you will undoubtedly lose to Lord Voldemort.' said Dumbledore.

'Yeah, I know that, but sir, you mean to teach me personally?' asked Harry.

'Yes, since last year's teaching of legilimency and occlumency with professor Snape had gone so horribly wrong…' said Dumbledore with a slight smile on his face.

Harry started to stare down, since suddenly his shoelaces became a lot more interesting to look at.

'I shall be teaching you advanced level of magic which I might add, should not be common knowledge to all the students here," said Dumbledore, "Lessons shall occur about twice a week, until then I say adieu.'

Then Dumbledore gave Harry a teacup after muttering "portus". Harry felt the familiar tug at the back of his navel again and arrived to the Dursley's house once again, with another letter on his desk in his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bright rays of sunshine, shone through Harry's curtained window onto his face. As Harry slowly got up, he looked towards his calendar and noticed that he had forgotten that it was his birthday, because of the recent events that had occurred those past hours. Then, as if on queue, several owls began to fly closer and closer to his window. Hurriedly, Harry ran over to it and opened the window just in time as four different owls had shot through onto his bed. One of them, Harry realised was an owl from the school. Another was Pig, as eager and energetic owl that Ron had received from Sirius in their third year. The third was a snowy owl, his own. The forth owl was a tawny barn owl. Harry had decided to open Ron's first.

_Dear Harry,_

_How's it going over there? Happy birthday Harry, hey Harry, guess what? Hermione's staying over and well quite frankly, we were planning on getting you to come over. Reply soon._

_Ron,_

Harry grinned in happiness and started to unwrap his gift. It seemed to be a mini telescope. Then, Harry noticed the writing underneath the letter.

_Ps. The thing that looks like a telescope is a useful tool that can see through solid objects. It can also see particularly far._

Harry thoughtfully wrapped the telescope again in the paper it was wrapped in and turned to his other gifts. The second owl seemed from Hagrid.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are ye doing? I'm doing just fine with Olympe, having a nice vacation with her. Hope the muggles are treatin' ye right. Congrats on your birthday._

_Hagrid._

_Ps. The cake is alright to eat._

There was a box of chocolate cake that was sent with the owl. Harry had laughed a bit after reading the post script and turned to his own owl.

'Hey Hedwig, what do you got there girl?' asked Harry.

Hedwig had affectionately nipped Harry's ear and held out her leg for him to pull off. He took off the letter from Hedwig's leg and examined it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_On July 6th, you are required to come to Gringotts bank to receive your deceased god-father's belongings and such, as was in his will. You are of also legal age to receive your ancestral heirlooms and such, also written within the will of your deceased family. The Gringotts coin in this envelope will act as a port-key to Gringotts on this date._

_Gringotts,_

Harry's spirit slightly dampened at the mention of Sirius's death, but regained his happiness at the next letter he had received. A barn owl held out it's leg with a letter tied to it for him to take off. The letter was from Hermione and a small package was also attached to the letter. Wanting to read the letter first, Harry opened the letter before the present.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday Harry! I'm over at Ron's right now, I hope the Dursleys are treating right. I hope you open this letter before the present because you are going to be thoroughly confused._

Harry reached over and discovered a pack of sixty cards which appeared to be blanc. Hermione was definitely right. Harry was left confused at the present he had received.

_Harry, these are 'convenient cards', they can carry loads of stuff in each of them. Of course, there are certain limits to what you put in, but none the less, it can be very useful. Just put the card face down on the object and say, 'disappear,' and it will. If you want to make the object appear again, just tap your wand on the card and the object will appear. Once again Happy Birthday!_

_Love, Hermione._

Harry chuckled at the letter and tried it out. Surprised, would be the perfect word suited for Harry's emotion right about now. Harry had tried to fit in his clothes, and it worked. A picture of a pile of his clothes appeared. Still bewildered, Harry took his wand and tapped the card saying 'appear', and appear the clothes did.

Hope you liked it, I'm sorry for not writing in this thing for so long. REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The Uneventful Summer**

For the next week, Harry did absolutely nothing eventful and was bored out of his mind. Harry sat on the only swing that wasn't vandalized by Dudley's group of misfits. He had recently read in an article of how a new minister for magic was chosen for the insolence on the matter on Lord Voldemort's return. Harry had not been surprised in this matter of Fudge being sacked. In Fudge's place, a man named Rufus Scrimgeour had taken his place as the minister for magic. Several other stories of such like how the prophecy was stolen or how Harry was 'the Chosen one' seemed to be quite popular.

But the thing that was bothering Harry was not the news on how Fudge was sacked, how he was 'the Chosen one' not even that, it was how Sirius had died, although he hated the fact that Sirius had died at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange who shot a stunning curse at Sirius, and pushed him beyond a mysterious veil in the department of mysteries, which Harry is told that he had died. Though slowly but surely, Harry began to get over his god-father's death, but he would remember for the rest of his life of how he had died.

Just then, an owl stating that Dumbledore was coming to drop him off at the Weasley's home at promptly 11;00 came through his window. He, had not expected the headmaster himself to teach him the arts of magic, or that he was going to the Weasley's home for the rest of the summer. But he wasn't complaining.

Harry quickly packed his trunks, spell books, cauldron and such. He went downstairs at around 10:50 the next day and sat by the stairs waiting.

'What are you sitting around on the stairs for?' asked Dudley.

'Nothing you and your fat arse need to know about," said Harry coolly.

Dudley's face turned beat red and he stomped away raging.

As expected, Dumbledore had arrived at number four privet drive but in a formal way, nothing special or fancy. Dumbledore knocked on the door politely, and Uncle Vernon came rushing out to see who it was. His face fell, almost immediately realizing that Dumbledore was one of Harry's lot.

'You!' Uncle Vernon shouted pointing at Harry, 'what is _he_ doing here?'

'I am incredibly sorry for this intrusion, but did Harry not tell you that I was taking him away for they rest of the summer?'

'Must've slipped his mind,' sneered Uncle Vernon.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a slight smile on his face, or did he just imagine it? Dumbledore had looked sternly at Uncle Vernon as if to peer into his very soul.

'I suggest that you treat your niece with better care.' said Dumbledore with a slightly more serious tone, but he still had that twinkle in his eyes.

'WHAT? Who do you think you are?' yelled an outraged Uncle Vernon, 'listen here you, you can't go on ordering me around like I'm some five year old, anything that goes on under this household is none of your business, I suggest you leave immediately before I call in the authorities!'

Suddenly, Dumbledore began to radiate in anger and ancient power, even Uncle Vernon must have felt it because he started to back away in a slightly frightful manor.

'We shall be leaving at once, although I must ask of one final request Harry, you must promise me that you must come back to this _dreadful _excuse for a household, for one year longer,' said Dumbledore in an angry tone. Harry had only twice seen this reaction from Dumbledore, once when he had been captured by a false Mad Eye Moody, an imposter who had been a faithful follower of Lord Voldemort, also who had lost his soul to a Dementor which had been brought by the previous Minister for Magic. The other time this had occurred, he hadn't actually seen Dumbledore since he had fallen off his previous broom which had been entirely destroyed by a very violent tree in his third year, all because of stray Dementores which had appeared at the quiditch field. He had been told that Dumbledore went ballistic when they had appeared during the game.

'And you,' said Dumbledore turning to Uncle Vernon, 'I ask that you co-operate with me and let your _beloved _niece stay for one more year.'

'Fine by me!' shouted Uncle Vernon slowly gaining some courage.

'Then we take our leave,' said Dumbledore.

'Wait professor, I have to get my trunks and all,' said Harry.

'The precautions have already been made so that you need not worry about your things,'

'Oh,' finished Harry quite lamely.

'Ah! In all this excitement I had almost forgotten!'

'What is it professor?

'This of course!' said Dumbledore as he pulled out a letter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooooooooooo how'd you like it? I wish you people would really help me on this stuff 'cause quite frankly, I think that I suck at this and I need all the help I can get. I've been really busy and stuff so yeah… I need the proper motivation! Also constructive criticism is highly encouraged and all.


End file.
